


Flaming Soul

by SpringAlwaysSprings



Series: Merlin's Dream smp oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringAlwaysSprings/pseuds/SpringAlwaysSprings
Summary: Clementine was a phoenix, she was Tommy's daemon, and as the war progressed she noticed changes, in herself and in her master.Follow her on her short journeyI suck at summaries but trigger warnings are in the tags.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Merlin's Dream smp oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Flaming Soul

Clementine was Tommy's daemon, a visual showing of his inner self. She was bright orange and red phoenix, and she always supplied some sort of warmth. She was careless much like her owner and reckless like him too. She much favored the young boy named Tubbo, him being the only one free of her mischief. Although she did like to play with his hair, none of it was done with malice. Unlike Tommy's brother with his long pink hair, she targeted him and would playfully yank the strands and ruin its style, pulling the long strands out of the braid. 

When Tommy entered the first war, she was excited. But that didn't last long. After Tommy's first death she reformed, noticing her feathers had dulled. She knew what that meant for her young master. By the time of his second death, she was growing duller, but the election that was suggested brightened her master up and brightened her feathers too. But that didn't last long, they lost and were chased out of the nation they made. She had gotten shot, an arrow pierced her wing, and she plummeted, crashing to the ground. Tommy had scooped her up, running with his second brother carrying his injured daemon. It took her a while to heal as they had no medical supplies to fix her up

All the while her feathers began to get dull again, but they had found a home in the meantime. 

She remembers the day that her young master and his brother had a verbal fight. Upon hearing just a few words out of the mouth of the other, she could feel her master begin to break and flew between the two. The brother's raven daemon cawed in protest, ready to challenge her. But the brother silenced the raven and walked away. Hopping onto her master's shoulders, and rubbing her face against his cheek, cooing to him. He cried that day, and her feathers got duller. 

She remembers the festival as well. She remembers how excited Tubbo and his bee daemon were. She was with her master when Tubbo was boxed in. Panic and worry for the young man as the man with the duck daemon snatched Tubbo's bee as they called for the long-haired brother. He and his Erymanthian Boar daemon stepped forward. The boar much like her was a part of a myth. It had long shaggy hair and sharp tusks that craved violence as much as its owner. The man with the goat was speaking and a crossbow was loaded with a firework. It happened so quickly. The burst of colors exploded from the box. She and her master knew what had just occurred. They leaped into action, he to his friend and her to the man holding the boy's bee. She took the bee from him, talons drawing blood as she carefully picked the bee up in her mouth before checking on where her master was at. She didn't get to see the body of Tubbo, as they had to flee, but she knew the boy would come back as long as the bee was okay. 

It took longer than expected for the boy to return to their world, covered in scars from the firework. It made her master angry, and it fueled her fires but was able to play with Tubbo's hair and watch over him as her master stormed out. Soon there was a commotion, and it drew the daemons and the boy out. Her master was fighting the long-haired brother and getting his ass kicked. She launched into the air flying to the other brother trying to get him to stop this madness but the raven attacked her pushing her back. She would've attacked back had it not been for Tubbo stepping in and stopping in. She cast one last look at the men her young master called brothers, before flying to him. Her feathers dulled even more. 

When the two found out about the TNT the second brother got they were angry, but still tried to change his mind. It didn't work. Talking didn't work and when they tried to force. The man wearing the smiling mask and green hood with a snake daemon around his neck stopped them. They were forced to accept the TNT.  
Her feathers had dulled more but it wasn't as noticeable. They had started losing hope when the long-haired brother showed them his bunker and vault. She and her master, along with everybody else brightened at the supplies. They could do this!

They did it! They got back the country they fought for. But… that didn't last long. The long-haired brother was upset. He was angry, his daemon huffing and pawing the grass with its hoof. Then the ground began to shake, as the TNT she and her master feared ignited. Blowing the land to smithereens. She and her master turned to see their second brother smiling at the destruction. Their father and his lizard daemon in shock. The brother threw a sword at their father, begging the father to kill him. And their father did! That rocked both her and Tommy to the core. The raven daemon falls apart and leaves only black feathers and blue in its wake as its master takes his last breath. Then the long-haired brother released the withers. Her master gathered the people together and they fought it. But what the older brother said worried her. He told them of Theseus and his story and compared her young master to the man. Thinking back on it now, it seemed like a prophecy.

They hadn't meant to set the house on fire. Her young master was excited to meet the man with the white and black rabbit, and her flames grew out of control. They had tried to put out the fire, but the damage had been done. Now they stood looking up at an obsidian wall around their country. As the masked man made his demands. Exile or the disks. Tommy tried to fight back, but even she thought his outburst was stupid and going to get them into more trouble. And it did. Tubbo looked down on them. And commanded the masked man to lead them away. They had been exiled. The snake around the man's neck tried to bite her to keep her under control. But her master was so numb that there was nothing to do. Her feathers darkened suddenly and only got darker. The masked man came by, he abused her master, but her master had accepted it and she had to too. Now her master lacked touch, only she was there for him. Keeping him warm on those cold nights.

They walked to the cliffs surrounding their lonely camp. She felt as hollow and hopeless as her owner did. He gave her a command. To fly back to the country to give them their goodbyes. She pushed her head against his forehead as she took off flying to the now far away country. She spotted the boy, the one she had adored as much as her master did. She landed in front of him in a field of flowers. She cooed and nuzzled his face. She played with his hair one last time as she felt her master dying and launched off the field flying high into the sky as under her now dark and nearly black feathers began to glow a bright orange. She knew everyone was watching the now glowing ball rise higher in the sky. She wished that her master had not needed to die so young. She let out one last loud screech as the glow burst from her skin consuming her in a ball bright enough to be the sun. And soon she was gone. Just like her master.

Tubbo watched the death of his best friend's daemon in agony and a singular orange feather tipped with a dark black floated down and landed at his feet. It was the only thing left of Clementine. 

Far off the father and remaining brother knew what the ball that had exploded was. The father knowing he lost another son. And the brother knowing he lost his young brother.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here! Hopefully, this is good!


End file.
